


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by Cookiejuice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: ‘Strawberries and Cigarettes always taste like you’Songfic to Troye Sivan’s ‘Strawberries and Cigarettes’
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

_~  
Remember when we first met?  
You said "light my cigarette”  
~ _

Three years after they graduated high school. An almost empty bar was not a place where Kaiba expected to run into Jounouchi Katsuya. But then, neither did the blond expect to run into him, judging from his initial reaction. A whiskey or two later had Kaiba following him outside of the bar for some fresh air. 

“Ye have a lighter on ya?”  
He did, so he nodded.  
Jounouchi rummaged in his jeans pocket, taking out a pack of Seven Stars menthol cigarettes, taking one out and putting it between his lips, leaning towards him with an arched eyebrow. So Kaiba took out a zippo lighter from his inner pocket and lit the cigarette for him.

_~  
But we couldn't go very far  
'Cause you locked your keys in your car  
~_

He didn’t even remember why he was in that bar to begin with. It had become a weekly occurrence for the blond duelist. A drink or two, three, five, to wash away the stress from the past week. Running into Kaiba had put him on edge, but as the night progressed and the drinks kept flowing, he found he enjoyed the CEO’s company. 

The conversation started a bit tense, but loosened up easier than expected at first, and he found himself leaning into the other man, both their words losing their bite as the hours passed. As the bar closed, he followed Kaiba outside, and he realized he didn’t want to go home yet. His home was empty and dark, and Kaiba was.. warm. 

“I gave my driver off. Mind taking a walk with me?”  
No. Jonouchi did not mind.  
_  
~  
So you sat and stared at my lips  
And I could already feel your kiss  
~_

Their feet brought them to the Domino park, lit only by street lanterns and devoid of all life. As Kaiba expected, seeing as it was past midnight. Their breaths made smoke in the cold February air. The walk was quieter than their time at the bar, but it was a comfortable silence. They walked next to each other, bodies barely touching, and Kaiba felt his fingertips itch. Why were they itching? He didn’t know.

“Let’s sit down. It’s a clear night, after all”, Jounouchi spoke after a while, walking over to one of the benches and sitting down on it, hands in the pockets of his coat. Kaiba sat down next to him, his own hands folded in his lap as he looked up. Jounouchi was right, it was a clear night, and the stars and moon shone bright.

Kaiba lifted one of his hands to point out some stars, facts falling from his lips as he talked. Astrology wasn’t a big passion of his by any means, but he still enjoyed the subject. Unconsciously, he started leaning towards Jounouchi as he talked. It wasn’t until he felt the other man’s breath against his cheek that he diverted his eyes from the night sky to the blond next to him. 

The blond who was very close, and as he got closer he could faintly smell the mixture of alcohol, smokey mint and.. strawberries? 

_~  
Remember when you taught me fate  
Said it'd all be worth the wait  
~_

Jounouchi had always tempted fate. As a teenager, running with a gang, getting into dangerous situations. Hell, he ran a gamble deck, for fuck’s sake. He even died once. And when the whole ‘Other Yuugi’ shebang happened, he learned even more that Fate was a cruel mistress. Fate didn’t always gave what you wanted, it gave you what it thought you deserved.

So as Kaiba sat next to him, talking about balls of gas millions of light years away, he watched him. Watched how his legs crossed as he sat. Watched how the breeze ruffled his hair. Watched how the stars reflected in the blue of his eyes. And he watched how smokey breaths left from between his lips as he spoke. 

Jounouchi leaned closer, wanting to touch the red tinged cheeks. Was it because of the alcohol or because of the cold? He didn’t know, but he liked how it looked on Kaiba. When the brunette turned, he was closer than Jounouchi expected. But that didn’t stop him from closing the distance between them.

_~  
Like that night in the back of the cab  
When your fingers walked in my hand  
~_

“Come with me”.  
The words were spoken softly, almost whispered, as if he was afraid to say them. Maybe he was. But Jounouchi just nodded, and Kaiba was grateful that he didn’t speak. He took out his phone to dial a cab.

The cab didn’t take long to arrive, and both men got in quietly. Kaiba didn’t have to give his address, the driver took one look at him and nodded, signaling that he knew were to go. A plus of being a celebrity.

Jounouchi didn’t speak when they started driving, and Kaiba was once again grateful for it. A small part of him worried that this was a mistake.

It was when he felt Jounouchi’s warm fingers against his on the cool leather of the car, entangling their digits just slightly, that he knew they were on the same page

_~  
Blue eyes, black jeans  
Lighters and candy, I've been a fool  
~_

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the Kaiba mansion, and Jounouchi followed his host inside and up the stairs, both being as quiet as they could be.

When the door to Kaiba’s bedroom closed, and Kaiba turned to him, they just looked at each other for a moment, still in silence. Jounouchi slowly took off his coat, and Kaiba did the same. Slow, and cautious, steps were taken towards the other, meeting in the middle of the room. 

Jounouchi’s hand lifted to touch a, still slightly flushed, cheek, and he felt Kaiba shifting slightly, leaning into the touch. He rested his other hand on Kaiba’s hip, thumb faintly tracing the outline of his black jeans. Who would have thought Kaiba Seto would wear something as casual as jeans?

Kaiba’s breath was hot against his lips, his eyes locking with Jounouchi’s. His eyes were a different blue without the stars reflecting in them, He traced his thumb over Kaiba’s lips before pressing his own against them. Perhaps he would regret this in the morning, but for now, all he wanted was to touch.  
_  
~  
Next day, nothin' on my phone  
But I can still smell you on my clothes  
~_

Jounouchi was gone by the time he woke up. Kaiba turned around in the large bed, the blankets cool against his bare skin. He closed his eyes, his mind replaying the events of last night.

The talks. The drinks. Jounouchi’s lips balancing a cigarette between them. Jounouchi’s breath against his cheek. Jounouchi’s hands on his body. Jounouchi’s soft and sensual sounds next to his ear. Jonouchi calling him by his first name.

Opening his eyes, he got out of bed. His clothes were still scattered over the room, so he started picking them up to put them away. Kaiba stood still for a moment as he held his own shirt in his hands, and brought it to his face.

It smelled like Jounouchi.

_~  
Always hoping things would change  
But we went right back to your games  
~_

He wasn’t usually up this early. The sun was coming up as he walked out of the Kaiba estate. He wasn’t sure why he left, why he didn’t stay in bed with Kaiba.

Kaiba. Kaiba, who’s lips has felt soft against his. Kaiba, who had ran his fingers over his body so gently, making him shiver. Kaiba, who had called him ‘Katsuya’. Kaiba, whose eyes had looked like a galaxy of stars.

But it had been a one time thing. It was a silent agreement they had made. So there was no use thinking about it anymore.

_~  
I can't shake my hunger for  
Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you  
~_

A week had passed. Coming here was a long shot, but Kaiba decided it was worth a try.

He recognized the form of Jounouchi the moment he walked into the bar. The blond turned around, seeming surprised at finding him there. Kaiba didn’t speak as he walked towards him, stopping in front of him.

They looked at each other, and Jounouchi’s hand lifted from his glass to cup his cheek. Cautious. Was he shivering? Maybe he was, he pondered as he closed the distance between them.

The smokey taste of mint mixed with the sweet of strawberries. The taste he had been craving since he last tasted it.

“Don’t leave this time”. It wasn’t a question, or a request. More of an order. But Jounouchi understood, his lips curling in a soft smile as he nodded.

“I can do that”.

**Author's Note:**

> A song fic in the year of our lord 2020? I mean, sometimes inspiration hits you when listening to your playlist, don’t it?
> 
> Also yes I changed the lyrics around a bit to fit the story more, sssshh.


End file.
